


Tener fantasmas tiene sus ventajas

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lime, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Naruto se muda a la casona vieja de Sasuke, donde se ha criado este. Pero esta casa está repleta de los fantasmas de generaciones antiguas de los Uchihas: abuelos, tatarabuelas, tío abuelos y quien sabe qué tanto. Estos no quieren a Naruto ya que en su pensamiento hombre con hombre no puede ser y no permitirán que un Uchiha sea gay.





	Tener fantasmas tiene sus ventajas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personjes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fic es de mi autoría

One shot Tener fantasmas tiene sus ventajas.

 

 

Como en cualquier pueblo pequeño, que se merezca ser llamado de tal forma, había una antigua casa de la que se contaban innumerables historias sobre maldiciones y fantasmas. Una edificación vieja y deshabitada desde hacía una década. Aquel lugar había sido el hogar de los miembros de la familia a la que perteneció originalmente. Se decía que todo aquel que no tuviera lazos sanguíneos con el primer dueño sufría el acecho de espíritus malignos. Por ello había sido abandonada a su suerte; sus paredes enmohecidas y maderas crujientes al más pequeño contacto era prueba de la ausencia de vida en ella. No obstante, era muy popular para llevar a cabo retos, ya que llamaban la atención de los que se jactaban de sus nervios de acero, siendo pocos los valientes que lograron entrar allí. Aquel sitio era el preferido para las pruebas de valentía de los más pequeños a la hora de retarse mutuamente.

―Dicen que esa casa está embrujada ―afirmó un niño de cabellos castaños estando en el patio de la casa mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada.

―Allí se oyen las almas en pena sufriendo eternamente por sus pecados ―secundó el otro de su misma edad y cabellos oscuros, tratando de asustar al tercero que a leguas se veía era el más asustadizo de los tres.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó con miedo el más pequeño de los niños―. Los fantasmas no existen. Mi mamá me lo dijo ―afirmó controlando su miedo creciente por las caras de los mayores.

―Esa es la mentira por la que muchos entran y nadie regresa de allí ―dijeron al unísono poniendo caras aterradoras para seguir molestando al pequeño.

―Hace tiempo una pareja creyó poder vivir aquí pese a la maldición y los encontraron muertos ―afirmó con un rostros sombrío el castaño.

―Nadie sobrevive a esa casa ―agregó el otro mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros―. Y quienes están demasiado cerca pueden quedar malditos y llevar a los fantasmas a su casa ―susurró mientras lo hacía mirar donde estaban―. Justo donde nos encontramos nosotros no hay maldición, pero si das un paso más…

―¿Qué sucede si doy un paso más? ―preguntó el más joven atemorizado y con las piernas temblando de terror.

―¡Averígualo tú mismo! ―gritó el de cabellos castaños con una gran y traviesa sonrisa empujándolo más cerca de la puerta.

El menor soltó un grito al verse dentro del área “maldita”. Apenas recuperó el equilibrio perdido por el empujón se giró hacia donde fue empujado, antes de correr en dirección a su casa para escapar y pedir consuelo a su madre. Él contaba con las palabras de su progenitora para convencerse de que era mentira la existencia de esos entes y sus maldiciones o no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Los niños más grandes rieron orgullosos de lo que lograron, mas al darse vuelta se toparon con un rostro pálido como el papel y una expresión seria de ultratumba.

―¡Un fantasma! ―gritaron llenos de temor abrazándose el uno al otro.

―No soy un fantasma, soy el dueño de la propiedad que están invadiendo ―aclaró Sasuke mirándolos con molestia―. Salgan de mi patio o haré que sus padres los castiguen ―advirtió en un tono de voz completamente gélido.

―¡Nos va a maldecir! ―exclamó uno de los infantes mientras corría siendo seguido por el otro, ya que la persona recién aparecida causaba mayor terror que sus historias inventadas.

―¡Mamá, un demonio nos va a comer! ―lloriqueaba el otro mientras lo seguía de cerca.

El joven de cabellos oscuros miró de mala manera como huían los pequeños ante su presencia gritando cosas estúpidas, a su parecer. Bufó con molestia por tales tonterías que decían de la casa que acababa de adquirir. Los fantasmas, maldiciones y demás cosas sobrenaturales le parecían un simple cuento absurdo inventado por los estafadores. Sin embargo, sabía de muchos idiotas que creían en dicha farsa y otros tantos que se dejaban sugestionar por películas y leyendas. Al ser no creyente respecto a esas cuestiones, esa no era la razón por la cual ponía negativas a comprar dicha casa, sino algo más personal. Realmente no tenía intenciones de comprar la casa de la familia Uchiha, si fuera por él se desharía de ella dándosela al mejor postor. Claro, si no fuera por cierta persona extremadamente sentimental…

―¡Teme! ―gritó un rubio acercándose deprisa al otro mirándolo con reproche―. ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a esos pobres niños?! ―interrogó mirándolo de forma acusatoria.

―Nada ―respondió secamente antes de emprender su caminata hacia el camión de mudanza y bajar las cajas con sus pertenencias.

―Corrieron más rápido que tú cuando hay oferta de tomates ttebayo ―afirmó alzando los brazos como si se tratara de un acontecimiento realmente impresionante.

―Yo no hice nada ―recalcó con creciente enojo frunciendo su ceño mientras su mirada le decía que si no se callaba le iría muy mal después―. Esos mocosos estaban invadiendo mi propiedad y cuando los atrapé, empezaron a hablar sobre fantasmas.

―No hay en esta casa ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Naruto con miedo mal disimulado.

Uchiha se acercó a él al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro. Sujetó gentilmente los hombros del de cabellos dorados y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios. Sasuke sabía bien que su novio le tenía mucho miedo a los fantasmas y todo lo relacionado al más allá. Por ello, apreciaba aún más el gesto del rubio. Esa casa antiguamente era propiedad Uchiha, pero por cuestiones económicas fue vendida y actualmente nadie se “atrevía” a comprarla. Sin embargo, por sobre las historias de terror que por lo general harían huir a Naruto, esa casa era parte de la historia de su novio y sólo por ello, el rubio se esforzó en convencerlo de comprarla. Únicamente por eso la quería.

―No los hay, Dobe ―comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa comprensiva―. Y si te incómoda demasiado estar aquí por las historias podemos buscar una que sí valga la pena.

―No, no ―negó el rubio de inmediato moviendo la cabeza repetida y rápidamente para darle énfasis―. Para ti todo lo relacionado con tu familia es de gran valor, por eso nos quedaremos aquí sin importar qué.

―Si de verdad existieran los fantasmas estoy seguro de que te amarían ―bromeó para calmar a su miedoso novio―. Tú te haces amigo de todo lo que se te cruza en el camino ―dijo medio en regaño.

Uzumaki tenía una enorme facilidad para entablar amistad con todos los que lo conocían, algo que en ocasiones despertaba los celos de Uchiha, ya que varios confundieron las buenas intenciones de su novio con coqueto. Esa amabilidad tan característica suya fue una de las razones por las que al de cabello oscuro le costó tanto darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia él. Desde que se volvieron mejores amigos mantuvo a raya sus propios sentimientos e intentó convencerse de que su rubio sólo lo trataba bien como a cualquiera. Sin embargo, se sintió un idiota cuando el blondo le reclamó no notar su “trato especial”. Uno tan evidente que incluso sus amigos y conocidos coincidían en que Naruto se comportaba diferente con él, siendo Uchiha el único que no podía diferenciar las intenciones del rubio.

―Prefiero que no haya ttebayo ―respondió Naruto a su novio mirándolo con algo de miedo.

―Yo te cuidaré, gatito asustadizo ―prometió Sasuke rodando los ojos con fastidio por ese temor tan infantil a gente muerta―. Espantaré a cualquier mal espíritu que te haga alguna travesura.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―interrogó haciendo que Uchiha revolviera su cabello como si se tratara de un niño.

―Te lo prometo ―aseguró sonriendo imperceptiblemente para su amante antes de que ambos regresaran a descargar las cajas de la mudanza.

Desde el interior de la casa sin que nadie pudiera notarlo diversas presencias se reunieron en la sala de la casa. Todos aquellos entes ectoplásmicos eran nada más ni nada menos que los miembros fallecidos de la familia Uchiha. Las historias que circulaban entre los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo eran erradas en diversos puntos. Comenzando por el hecho de que nadie ajeno a la familia moría en esa casa, debido a que siempre se encargaban de echarlos al poco tiempo de mudarse. Por ello sólo los Uchiha lograron vivir pacíficamente en ese lugar hasta que les llegaba la hora y su espíritu se unía al resto coexistiendo tranquilos.

―¡Mi nieto es gay! ―exclamó Madara, quien era el abuelo de Sasuke. Un hombre estricto, fallecido durante la infancia más temprana de su segundo nieto―. Fugaku ¿cómo explicas esto? ―cuestionó con a su hijo con suma decepción por el reciente descubrimiento.

―Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ―se lavó las manos mirando con seriedad a su padre―. Dejé a Itachi a cargo de él cuando tenía ocho años de edad ―dijo haciendo que las miradas cayeran sobre él.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku soltó un suspiro de resignación al verse en el centro de la atención del resto de sus familiares. Sabía que ellos eran un “tanto”, por no decir “demasiado”, cerrados de mente. Las costumbres y deberes para honrar a la familia estaban demasiado arraigados en la mayoría de ellos. Sólo unos pocos diferían de la manera de pensar del patriarca, Madara. Y pobre de ellos al intentar dar su punto de vista luego de haberse atrevido a contradecir al gran “Madara Uchiha”. A su modo de ver distaba mucho de ser un tierno abuelito, sino que era un dictador listo para mandarlos fusilar al más mínimo fallo.

―Yo siempre le remarque que lo amaría sin importar sus decisiones ―comentó con calma mientras se encogía de hombros―. Además eligió al lindo rubio que estuvo con él cuando yo morí. ―Sonrió recordando como aquel joven de buen corazón estuvo apoyando a su hermanito durante su duelo.

―Itachi tiene razón ―dijo Mikoto abrazando a su hijo de forma protectora al ver la forma en que estaban matándolo con la mirada los demás―. No tiene nada de malo que este enamorado de otro chico. Si mi hijo lo eligió debe ser alguien muy especial.

―Nada de eso ―exclamó indignado Madara mirando a su nieto―. Debiste enseñarle a preservar el honor de la familia ―reclamó acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba siendo abrazado por su madre.

―¿Qué haremos si Sasuke muere sin tener hijos? ―interrogó Fugaku preocupado, en un intento de hacerles entender a los dudosos el punto por el cual no podían permitir esa relación.

―¿Y qué haremos si los tuviera? ―cuestionó Mikoto mirando a su marido con algo de reproche―. No quiero tener a mi otro hijo y nietos con nosotros. Quiero verlo vivir su vida como a él le plazca.

―Esta es la casa de los Uchiha y sólo uno con su familia es digno de habitarla ―declaró Madara mirando a todos los presentes, siendo que en su mayoría permanecieron callados por no ser tan cercanos a Sasuke―. Haremos que esa relación se termine para que nuestro legado no muera.

―Así es ―secundó Fugaku a su padre asintiendo serio―. Debe dejar a ese chico y retomar el buen camino para honrar nuestro apellido.

―Ese rubiecito no sabe donde se mete ―comentó Obito, el hermano menor de Fugaku sonriendo con antelación por las travesuras que le harían.

Por su parte, Mikoto e Itachi solamente suspiraron con algo de pena por lo que les tocaría vivir a Sasuke y su novio al momento de mudarse. Si lidiar con los Uchiha siempre fue complicado para muchos, sería diez veces peor hacerlo con un montón de Uchiha muertos y testarudos. Sólo rogaban poder dar algo de ayuda al chico de cabellos dorados para que no lo separaran de Sasuke, pero siendo un miedoso declarado los fantasmas tenían una ventaja bastante grande. Sólo restaba cruzar los dedos y que el amor de Naruto por Sasuke fuera más fuerte que su miedo a ellos. Ajenos a todo eso, la joven pareja continuo con lo suyo. Llevando las cajas al interior de la casa y con el moreno asustando a cada curioso que estaba invadiendo su propiedad.

―Pareces un viejo cascarrabias, Teme ―señaló Uzumaki al verlo espantando a los niños.

―¡Fuera de mi jardín, mocosos malcriados! ―exclamó el de ojos oscuros harto de que llegaran cada vez más fisgones―. Gracias a esos niños de antes todos creen que hay un fantasma aquí y vienen a confirmarlo.

―Eso es tu culpa por asustar a unos pequeñines inocentes ―acusó acercándose a abrazarlo. Cosa a la que no se negó.

―Yo no les hice nada más que recordarles que estaba mal meterse a casa ajena sin permiso ―respondió relajándose entre los brazos acanelados de su pareja.

―No entiendo cómo te confunden con un feo fantasma si eres tan hermoso ttebayo ―afirmó besando la mejilla pálida con cariño.

―Ellos me dijeron fantasma, lo de feo me lo estás agregando tú ―dijo arqueando una ceja mientras sus blancos dedos subían hasta el rostro del rubio pellizcando la piel acanelada.

Luego de estar peleando un poco entre ellos, Sasuke y su novio descargaron todas sus cosas del camión de la mudanza y las metieron a la casa. Dejaron las cajas sin abrir para tomarse un pequeño descanso para almorzar algo ligero antes de limpiar la sucia casona. A Uchiha le parecía extraño regresar luego de tantos años. Él vivió allí durante su infancia hasta la muerte de sus padres, mas al morir ellos cuando él tenía ocho años de edad, Itachi y él se mudaron con su tutor legal. Posterior a eso al llegar a la adolescencia se fue a estudiar al extranjero y no supo nada más de aquel lugar, ni siquiera que su hermano mayor regresó a la casa de sus padres.

―Hace mucho que no visitaba este lugar ttebayo ―comentó Naruto mientras daba un sorbo a su ramen sentado en el suelo junto a Sasuke.

―Casi no recordaba lo que era estar aquí ―dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro por su poco ausente nostalgia, pese a que debería ser un lugar que removiera sus sentimientos de melancolía.

―Yo recuerdo sólo las veces que Itachi me invitaba a pasar cuando venía de visita ttebayo ―recordó el rubio soltando un suspiro recordando lo amable que era el mayor.

―¿Para qué diablos venías a ver al idiota de Itachi? ―preguntó algo celoso, ya que no sabía que su hermano mayor se frecuentaba con su novio en su ausencia.

Los fantasmas estuvieron atentos a cada movimiento realizado por ambos chicos. No sabían de qué manera podrían separarlos, ya que hasta el momento lo único que sabían hacer era espantar a otros. Mas eran conscientes de que si asustaban a Sasuke, este se iría y sólo querían fuera al rubio. Y fue por ello que en el momento de hacer aquella pregunta una de las cajas de la mudanza cayó repentinamente. Uchiha simplemente bufó por al ver que acomodaron mal las cajas, a diferencia de Naruto que estaba abrazándose a sí mismo temiendo que se tratara de aquellos fenómenos paranormales que se rumoreaban entre sus vecinos. Después de todo, cada niño que se acercaba le relataba acerca de algún suceso, victima u homicidio cometido por los espíritus malignos que poseían la casa.

―No deberías hablar mal de tu hermano ―aconsejó el blondo mirando a su novio mientras movía la cabeza en todas direcciones como buscando algo―. Él murió mientras vivía aquí, ¿qué tal si se enoja por cómo hablas de él?

―Hablaré como quiera de él, porque el muy idiota no me dijo que estaba enamorado de Shisui ―respondió Sasuke cruzado de brazos en pose de indignación―. Tanto tiempo ocultando que me gustabas al creer que él me odiaría, todo para nada. El muy bastardo resulta que se veía con nuestro primo Shisui y contigo ―dijo antes de girar su rostro.

―¡Teme! ―exclamó Uzumaki en tono de regaño mientras fruncía el ceño―. Itachi era un buen amigo conmigo. Sólo me contaba sobre cómo te iba en el extranjero porque nunca me escribías ―explicó conociendo a la perfección aquella manera de actuar en su novio.

―Tú no me escribías a mí ―reclamó el de ojos oscuros un poco sonrojado―. Si lo hubieras hecho, te habría respondido ―susurró el azabache algo apenado.

Sasuke soltó un fuerte suspiro y levantó las cosas que guardaba en la caja que cayó, entre las cuales estaba la foto de Itachi. La miró con algo de tristeza y culpa por haberse ido en un mal momento. De haber sabido sobre la enfermedad de su hermano mayor jamás habría aceptado la oferta para ir a estudiar al extranjero. Dedujo que probablemente Itachi sabía de su forma de actuar si lo sabía, por lo cual calló y lo dejó irse. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha lo había criado con mucho cariño y conocía a Naruto como el único amigo de Sasuke, por ello nunca se negó a las visitas del rubio para hablar sobre su hermanito.

―Itachi también decía que era mejor escribirte, pero dejó de insistir cuando su enfermedad empeoró ―dijo con tristeza Uzumaki agachando la cabeza―. Tal vez temía que te contara sobre lo que sucedía aquí ―agregó sintiéndose culpable por no ser más insistente con el asunto de contactar a Sasuke mientras estuvo fuera.

―Tampoco es que supieras a ciencia cierta que tenía una enfermedad terminal ―consoló Sasuke no queriendo cargar culpas a su novio―. Es culpa suya por ser una estúpida comadreja ―afirmó crujiendo los dientes con ira que encubría su tristeza por perderlo.

 

―No soy una comadreja ―dijo Itachi pese a saber que nadie vivo lo escucharía.

―¿Te gustaba Shisui? ―preguntó Obito abrazándolo por el cuello mientras picaba su mejilla con su dedo índice―. Itachi es un mal chico. Le gustaba el pepino y no nos comentó nada.

―Encima incestuoso ―murmuró por lo bajo Fugaku tapándose la cara con su mano.

―No deberías quejarte tanto, querido ―consoló Mikoto acariciando la espalda de su esposo―. La mayoría de los Uchiha somos primos, ¿lo olvidas? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa calmada y algo divertida de que tardaran tanto en notar los gustos de su hijo mayor.

―Es diferente ―intervino Madara con seriedad―. Los Uchiha podemos ser muchas cosas, entre ellas engreídos, orgullos, los mejores en todo lo que hacemos, incestuosos, pero nunca homosexuales ―declaró mirándolos a todos de forma acusadora, tal y como si hubieran cometido algún crimen de alto rango.

Ante lo que estaba diciendo Madara, su hermanito no pudo contener las ganas de molestarlo un poco. Como buen hijo consentido, Izuna tenía la malsana costumbre de dejar en ridículo a su hermano mayor, por mera diversión. Para él nada se equipara a gastar bromas pesadas a personas serias como lo eran Madara y cierto hombre albino que conoció en vida. Con su gran sonrisa se acercó hasta donde estaban los demás y los comenzó a señalar como si se tratara de una presentación de pasarela.

―Itachi ―señaló Izuna cruzado de brazos a ver lo que dijo su hermano mayor y luego sacó de su rincón al otro involucrado―. Shisui.

―Ellos no cuentan ―refunfuñó el mayor al verse interrumpido por su molesto hermanito.

―Recuerdo que en una época tú… ―habló Izuna siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

―¡Basta, Izuna! ―ordenó viendo como el otro simplemente se encogía de brazos restándole importancia―. Da igual quienes de los difuntos sean gays. Lo importante es evitar que Sasuke muera sin hijos y virgen como Itachi.

El aludido había evitado meterse en la pelea de su abuelo con su propio hermano, pero ante lo último dicho desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Gesto que atrajo la atención de los demás miembros de su familia, quienes también habían guardado silencio ante la pelea de los demás. Aunque el azabache fuera siempre muy serio y reservado con los demás, ni siquiera él podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo cuando tenía a toda su familia mirándolo a la espera de que confirmara las palabras de Madara. Los mayores intercalaban la mirada entre él y Shisui, el principal sospechoso de que no hubiera hijos de parte de Itachi.

 ―Vírgenes no morimos ―aclaró Shisui sonriendo nervioso―. Lo de los hijos nos quedó pendiente ―bromeó sabiendo que se ganaría un fuerte regaño por parte de los demás.

―¿De qué les sirvió dejar de ser vírgenes si no dejaron hijos? ―preguntó en reclamo Madara mirando a los menores―. Deshonor a toda nuestra familia, a nuestro legado, a… a… nuestro gato ―dijo dramáticamente el mayor dándose cuenta que dejaron de prestar atención a los vivos―. ¿Y los mocosos? ―cuestionó.

 

Mientras los fantasmas de los Uchiha estaban ocupados debatiendo acerca de lo sucedido, la feliz pareja estuvo discutiendo un rato por los celos de Sasuke respecto a las, a su parecer, “citas” de Naruto con su hermano. El rubio sabía que no le sentaba nada bien a su novio enterarse de eso, pero encontraba lindo que refunfuñara e hiciera berrinche por algo que no tenía razón de ser. Luego de asegurarle que no hubo nada entre Itachi y él, comenzaron los mimos y besos que lentamente desembocaron en algo que requería de una mullida cama, la cual tristemente aún no estaba armada. Empero, importándoles poco aquello usaron el suelo recién limpiado para su momento “intimo”.

El rubio recostó al moreno en el suelo y comenzó a besar su rostro con cariño. Uchiha usaba sus manos para aferrarse a su espalda, recorriéndola hacia abajo hasta atrapar los glúteos de su novio para estrujarlas con ímpetu. Ese era uno de lo hábitos que Uzumaki tan bien se conocía del otro, esa manía de meterle mano en cuanto le dejaba la posibilidad. Sin embargo, Naruto no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a mimar a su pareja y sus manos no perdían el tiempo colándose debajo de la camisa de su pareja mientras sus bocas estaban entretenidas la una con la otra. Ninguno de ellos siquiera notaba las insistentes miradas de todos los Uchiha, espectadores de dicha escena.

―Dios, ¿qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Fugaku escandalizado al ver todo desde primera fila.

―Cuando un chico y otro chico están muy calientes… ―respondió Obito mirando emocionado lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

―Era pregunta retórica, idiota ―contestó el padre de Sasuke golpeando en la cabeza a su hermano―. Encima parece que irá abajo ―agregó ligeramente decepcionado de que no sólo fuera homosexual, sino también el que iba abajo―. Rápido, hagamos algo para asustarlos.

―No ―negó Itachi poniéndose frente a su padre―. Aunque esto sea algo… inapropiado, nosotros no debemos intervenir en la privacidad de mi hermanito.

―Cuando te insultó sí que te metiste ―señaló Izuna sonriendo malicioso antes de irse a la cocina a abrir y cerrar las puertas de los estantes para molestar a los tortolos.

Al ser fantasmas no podían interactuar directamente con los vivos, pero la intervención de Itachi al oír como hablaba Sasuke de él, les recordó que existían otros modos de hacerse notar. El efecto fue inmediato. Ante el sonido de la cocina, Naruto y su pareja dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron directamente a revisar aquel sitio en busca del origen del ruido. No descartaban la posibilidad de que algún niño se metiera a cumplir esos retos de valor, desconociendo que ellos llegaron a habitarla. Sin embargo, al llegar no vieron a nadie. Hecho que causó una palidez extrema al pobre rubio, quien entró en pánico asegurando que la casa estaba embrujada. La mayoría de los Uchiha celebraron la reacción obtenida, claro exceptuando a Sasuke, quien no estaba para nada conforme al ver a su rubio muerto de miedo. Y ese sólo fue el inicio de una larga serie de ruidos y manifestaciones espectrales.

Uzumaki no tenía descanso cuando se encontraba a solas. Por alguna razón que él no entendía, cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke todo era normal. Lo cual a veces agradecía. De esa forma el otro no tendría excusa para deshacerse de la casa recién adquirida, pero él mientras tanto moría de miedo. siempre veía sombras en las esquinas o escuchaba pasos viniendo detrás suyo. Adquirió el hábito de girar rápido la cabeza hacia atrás generándole una leve torticolis de tanto repetir ese movimiento. Las cosas que ordenaba caían al suelo haciendo que Uchiha siempre se molestara con él por desordenado. Ni siquiera era capaz de recalentar comida en el microondas sin que surgiera algún desperfecto que derivara a una discusión con regaños que Sasuke le daba por su torpeza. Sus nervios estaban llegando a niveles nada sanos al tener que lidiar con el enojo de su novio y el miedo a la casa.

―El rubiecito está asustado ―celebró Obito riendo mientras rompía otro espejo del baño haciéndolo gritar como desquiciado a Naruto―. Aun no entiendo por qué no simplemente lo asesinamos para que deje de ser una molestia ―agregó con aburrimiento. Aunque no lo fueran a decir en voz alta, los Uchiha reconocían que Uzumaki había soportado más que cualquier huésped anterior.

―Porque si hacemos eso el fantasma del rubio se quedara aquí para la eternidad ―respondió Madara recordando que cuando esa posibilidad surgió, Itachi y Mikoto se opusieron rotundamente. Convenciendo a todos de negarse o lo tendrían que soportar para siempre―. Y no quiero a ese mocoso chillón con nosotros.

―Además Sasuke se iría de aquí sin dudarlo y tampoco lo volveríamos a ver ―aportó Mikoto no queriendo que lastimaran a la pareja de su niño―. Ya se mantuvo durante años alejado de este lugar por traerle malos recuerdos sobre nosotros.

―Aún sigo creyendo que es mala idea intentar separarlos ―comentó Itachi con molestia―. La única razón por la que mi hermanito regreso es porque Naruto-kun se lo pidió. De lo contrario está casa habría sido demolida o vendida a otro ―abogó en nombre de su hermano y cuñado mostrando su típica seriedad al hablarles a los demás Uchiha.

―No me importa ―declaró Madara con desdén, ignorando como de costumbre las réplicas de los que estaban de parte de Naruto.

 

Para la pobre pareja la situación era tediosa y estresante. A Sasuke lo irritaba porque no creía que hubieran fantasmas, sino que la casa era una porquería que estaba muy dispuesto a demoler o vender. Por su parte, Uzumaki trataba de mantenerse firme y no mostrar lo aterrado que estaba para no darle excusas a su novio de largarse de allí. Quería salir huyendo de los fantasmas, pero no quería perder el hogar Uchiha por sus temores infantiles. Al menos se consolaba con poder dormir tranquilo entre los brazos de su novio, quien le daba paz y seguridad. Sin embargo, eso duró poco debido a que a Madara se le ocurrió la idea de jalarle los pies durante las noches.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ―gritó el rubio en plena madrugada al sentir algo frío en sus pies.

―¿Qué sucede, Dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke despertando por su grito.

―Nada, es sólo que… creí sentir algo en mis pies ―respondió haciéndose bolita lo más posible para que no le tocaran los pies de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Madara no se rendiría así de fácil por lo que comenzó a pasar su fantasmagórica mano por ciertas zonas del cuerpo de Naruto, sabiendo que el efecto serían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El de ojos azules sentía un frío localizado en la planta de sus pies. Trataba de darle explicación lógica, mas sólo sentía como ese frío avanzaba lentamente por su cuerpo. Las películas de horror que veía casi obligado junto a su novio parecía materializarse desde que llegó a esa casa y él era el protagonista, ese que pasaba los peores tormentos. Y no se equivocó. Uzumaki gritó por lo alto cuando sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo desde la zona de su espalda baja.

―¡¡Un fantasma me metió el dedo en el culo!! ―gritó entre enojado y asustado el blondo haciendo que Sasuke perdiera la paciencia.

―Esto se acabó ―declaró Uchiha con fastidio ante el nuevo grito de su pareja―. Naruto estoy harto de tus chillidos desde que llegamos a esta casa. Creo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer ―declaró frustrado por ser despertado tan repentinamente. Más teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente le tocaba madrugar para ir a trabajar.

Sasuke estaba completamente hastiado de aquella infernal casa. Aunque su pareja intentara disimular su temor, no era tan distraído como para no notar que por cada pequeño ruido o sombra en las esquinas se asustaba. Él lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer que su afán de pegársele como lapa era por miedo. Uno bastante infantil y ridículo a su parecer, pero muy real para el otro y eso bastaba para preocuparse por su novio. Podía pasar por alto todos los temblores en la cama durante la noche, las veces en que dejó la luz encendida para iluminar hasta la última maldita esquina, pero no soportaría que gritara en mitad de la noche cosas tan incoherentes. Según sus deducciones, la desmejora en la apariencia de Naruto eran a causa de ese miedo que se esforzaba en ocultarle, ya que no encontraba otra explicación a las bolsas bajo aquellos ojos azules.

―Teme… ―llamó el rubio al oír la exclamación llena de molestia de su pareja―. Yo… esto… ―tartamudeó en lo que buscaba una buena excusa para justificar lo dicho anteriormente.

―Ya basta, Naruto ―pronunció su nombre con seriedad haciéndole saber al otro que su enojo no era un juego como los acostumbrados―. Estoy cansado de esta casa. Nos mudaremos en cuanto podamos ―avisó sin consultar la opinión del otro. Era una decisión que tomó por su cuenta y la llevaría a cabo sin importar las negativas que pudiera poner el otro.

―Pero… ―quiso detenerlo de su idea. Bien sabía que cuando al azabache se le metía algo a la cabeza era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

―No me importa que haya sido la casa de mi familia por generaciones ―dijo con un deje de melancolía y tristeza―. Sé que para tu corto cerebro este sitio tiene un valor sentimental para mí, pero no es así.

―Yo sé que tú no demuestras mucho lo que sientes, aun así… ―explicó el rubio siendo abruptamente interrumpido por su pareja.

―Aun así, nada ―cortó el discurso del otro con una expresión dura en sus facciones―. Mi familia siempre ha sido estricta en cada aspecto de mi vida. “Sé el mejor”, “Itachi nunca nos decepciono, tú no lo hagas”, “un Uchiha no llora”, “un Uchiha no se ríe como tonto” y un sinfín de “los Uchiha no hacen tal cosa” ―enumeró apretando las sábanas entre sus manos―. Los únicos recuerdos que guardo de esta casa son las múltiples quejas de cada Uchiha, desde tías a mis primos diciéndome que debía hacer y sólo señalando lo malo que hacía. Créeme que si estuvieran vivos me habrían rechazado al saber que eres mi pareja.

―Yo no sé qué decir ―dijo el rubio agachando la mirada sin saber cómo consolarlo ante los amargos recuerdos de su niñez.

―Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, sea aquí o en cualquier otro lugar ―comentó Uchiha sujetando su mano con cariño―. Vamos a mudarnos, ¿sí?

―Está bien, Teme ―aceptó rendido mientras lo miraba fijamente y a corta distancia entre sus rostros―. Por si acaso necesito que me hagas un favor.

―Dime ―respondió con simpleza Sasuke bostezando cansado con ganas de dormir.

―Duerme con tu pene dentro de mi culo ttebayo ―soltó sin pelos en la lengua dejando al otro sin habla momentáneamente.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―cuestionó creyendo haber oído mal semejante petición absurda y loca.

―Quiero tenerlo tapado por si otro fantasma intenta meterme algo ―declaró con seriedad haciendo que el azabache lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo abrazara por la espalda.

―Dormiremos de “cucharita”, ¿es suficiente para ti? ―preguntó dándole besos en la nuca para calmarlo y distraerlo de su descabellada idea anterior.

―Me puedo conformar ―respondió el rubio retomando su agradable sueño sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de su pareja.

 

Por su lado los fantasmas estaban pensativos. ¿Esa era la imagen que le dejaron a Sasuke antes de morir? En ese momento, la mayoría de ellos se puso a reflexionar sobre su manera de actuar cuando estaban vivos. Eran muy estrictos y algo creídos, pero jamás odiaron o despreciaron a un miembro de la familia. Ellos se querían, pese a todo, eran una familia bastante unida. Sin embargo, el más joven de la familia no lo notó al ser muy inexperto en descifrar que, bajo toda esa máscara de perfección y orgullo, sí existía cariño genuino por él. No obstante, lo que estuvieron haciéndole en vida lo estaban repitiendo en la muerte. Trataban de decidir sobre su vida por un deseo egoísta que no debía interponerse en la felicidad de Sasuke.

―Pervertido ―acusó Itachi a su abuelo mirándolo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. ¿Cómo es posible que le metieras el dedo? ―reclamó indignado de que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su cuñado.

―Yo no hice tal cosa ―se defendió el mayor mirando a su nieto con reproche―. ¿Cómo siquiera osas pensar que tocaría a semejante mocoso? ―preguntó ofendido por semejante acusación a su persona.

―Naruto-kun gritó eso por algo ―secundó Shisui a su primo mientras que una sonrisa burlona y picaresca adornaba sus labios.

―Se equivocó, yo no le metí nada ―afirmó el mayor manteniendo su defensa―. Como sea, deberíamos preocuparnos por Sasuke. Al parecer se mudaran ―dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema. Estaba alarmado sin saber cómo detener a su nieto de que no se fuera de la casa como decidió momentos atrás.

Ellos aprovechaban que no podían ser vistos u oídos si no lo deseaban y por ello estaban discutiendo en la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke. Mientras la pareja estaba abrazada retomando su tan necesitado sueño de descanso. Itachi miraba curioso los rostros de ambos sintiendo ternura de seguir encontrándolos como dos niños pequeños. Al menos su lado sentimental lo incapacitaba de verlos como los adultos que eran, tal y como su madre, los consideraba sus pequeños. Soltó un suspiro y regresó su atención a la discusión de sus familiares acerca de cómo conseguir el perdón de Sasuke.

―¿Y les sorprende? ―cuestionó Mikoto mirando con tristeza a su hijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su niño, pese a que Sasuke no estaba enterado de la presencia de su madre a su lado―. Entre nosotros y la persona que ama, es seguro que lo elegiría al rubio.

―Desde el inicio era tonto creer que ellos romperían sólo por los temores de Naruto-kun ―acotó Itachi soltando un leve suspiro.

―Y si nuestro plan era tan tonto, ¿por qué no dijeron nada? ―interrogó Fugaku con enojo.

Mikoto y su hijo mayor fruncieron el ceño y pusieron cara de no creer que les haya dicho eso a ellos. ¡Desde el inicio ellos se opusieron a separarlos! Nadie en esa familia escuchó la opinión de ellos por ser minoría. Podían empatizar con suma facilidad con la frustración que sintió Sasuke de pequeño al tener que callarse, a sabiendas de que todo lo que dijera o hiciera sería duramente cuestionado. ¿Cuántas veces no repitieron que sólo lograrían que vendieran la casa? ¿No les dijeron hasta el cansancio que entre una casa vieja y arruinado o la persona que lo hacía sonreír, el segundo saldría ganando? Pero eran tan tercos que no eran capaces de reflexionar sobre sus propios errores y prefirieron tratarlos de locos por pensar distinto al patriarca de la familia.

Luego de aquel incidente, Sasuke se preparó para buscar algún comprador interesado en esa casa. A su familia eso no le sentó nada bien, pues no querían perder al único familiar vivo que les quedaba. El rubio seguía sintiendo que no debían irse de allí, en especial desde que los fantasmas decidieron dejarlos tranquilos para que no se fueran. Empero, la interpretación de Naruto fue muy diferente a la que ellos quisieron dar. En la mente del de ojos claros, esos seres incorpóreos estaban felices por su partida y por eso no lo molestaban. Él era tan supersticioso que interpretó aquello como una señal del más allá de que su relación con Sasuke estaba maldita y vista como un error. Hecho que hacía recurrente en su mente el pensamiento de que lo odiaban mucho.

 

_“¿Tanto me odian como para alegrarse de que Sasuke se deshaga de la casa de la familia sólo por elegir estar conmigo?”_

 

Lamentablemente para Sasuke la venta de la casa estaba complicándose debido al contrato de compra que tenía. Aun debía pagar varias cuotas de la misma y venderla era imposible en esas condiciones. Además no tenía donde ir por el momento, podrían intentar mudarse a un hotel, pero eso resultaba caro y poco práctico. Mismo problema que tenía al pensar en ir a un departamento. Estaría pagando cuotas de una casa que no habitaba y un departamento, eso era demasiado para el sueldo de Naruto y suyo. Según sus cálculos, ni dejando de comer les darían los números para mudarse, en ese momento al menos. Siguió intentando cada día alguna forma de dejar esa casa atrás y largarse con su rubio, todo ante los ojos de los Uchiha muertos.

 

―Se van a ir ―soltó con pesadez Fugaku viendo las hojas sobre la mesa llenas de cuentas y precios que hizo Sasuke―. Ha crecido tanto ―suspiró al ver como se encargaba de buscar un lugar ideal para su pareja usando parte del tiempo en el que Naruto dormía.

―Se está esforzando mucho por el mocoso rubio ―comentó Madara en un tono de voz monótono sin dejar que se supiera si lo decía como insulto o halago.

―Se llama Naruto ―corrigió Itachi bufando al ver que seguían manteniendo esa terquedad―. No sé por qué siguen manteniendo esa fachada de “Uchiha perfectos” si nadie nos ve ―destacó con obviedad lo ridículo que era proteger una reputación de cuando estaban vivos.

―Eso es porque… ―iba a responder Madara, mas se detuvo al oír el llamado de otro fantasma.

―Alguien intenta entrar a la casa ―alertó Kagami volviendo de la puerta trasera de la casa―. Parece que hay al menos tres personas, los oí decir que se separarán para entrar.

―Debemos impedir que entren ―declaró Madara temiendo por la seguridad de los otros dos―. No quiero que ellos queden atrapados en esta casa con nosotros ―dijo preocupado por la seguridad de su nieto, empero no pudo evitar agregar―. En especial el rubio, grita demasiado para mi gusto. No quiero que muera aquí.

Pese a ganarse una mirada de odio de parte de Itachi, éste asintió a sus órdenes y junto a los demás fueron a mover ligeramente las cosas. Aunque todo lo que pudieran hacer era prender las luces o generar ruido arrojando pequeñas cosas, eso podía bastar para dar la sensación de que fueron descubiertos intentando entrar a la casa. En cuanto oyeron que se acercaron a una de las ventanas laterales, encendieron las luces apuntando hacia donde estaba el ladrón. Éste al ver la luz siendo encendida repentinamente se ocultó para no ser atrapado en el acto. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que no se viera la silueta de alguien a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Era como si no hubiera nadie allí, es más, ni siquiera oyó los pasos del responsable de iluminar esa habitación.

―¿Qué demonios? ―susurró el ladrón desde su escondite esperando a que la luz se apagara para retomar sus intenciones.

Al no notar cambios en la habitación desde que la luz fue encendida se armó de valor para acercarse. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la ventana, las cortinas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello casi asfixiándolo. Buscó con la mirada al responsable, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que la tela pareció cobrar vida propia de un momento a otro. Obito estaba allí junto con Kagami usando todas sus fuerzas para mover las cortinas y ajustarlas alrededor del cuello del otro. Logró soltarse a duras penas y retrocedió tosiendo mientras se tocaba la zona afectada. Observó aquella ventana una vez más encontrándose con un rostro pálido flotando en el aire mirándolo con odio antes de escribir en el cristal “largo de aquí”.

―¡¡Esta casa está maldita!! ―gritó sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió lejos de la propiedad, maldita, como los rumores habían asegurado. Se arrepintió de no creer en los mismos y haber confirmado que efectivamente eran reales. A los otros dos nos les fue mucho mejor que al primero. Forzaron la cerradura de la puerta trasera, pero al entrar un plato cayó desde el borde superior de la puerta. En un principio creyeron que era un extraño sistema de alarma de parte de los dueños. Empero, cuando los utensilios de la cocina empezaron a moverse de lugar y las puertas de las gavetas a cerrarse y abrirse con fuerza, supieron que no era normal. Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás oyendo como la puerta por la cual entraron se cerraba a sus espaldas. En cuanto unos platos y vasos volaron hacia sus cabezas, forcejearon con mayor ímpetu con la puerta.

Mikoto la abrió gentilmente dándoles la muda invitación de largarse de su casa y ellos inconscientemente aceptaron el ofrecimiento. Huyeron lejos jurándose jamás volver a poner un pie en aquel lugar. Esa propiedad debía tener algún pacto diabólico como para que se dieran semejantes sucesos en la misma. Las extrañas cosas que estaban sucediendo lograron sacarles algunos gritos a los delincuentes. Nada más oírlos junto a los demás sonidos provenientes de la cocina, Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron a revisar, mientras uno avanzaba con precaución y el otro llamaba a la policía por ayuda.

Sasuke se encontró con uno de los delincuentes ocultó en su sala. Estaba en estado de pánico. Su cuerpo temblaba del miedo y su rostro tenía una tonalidad blanquecina como si de un muerto se tratara. Al parecer, un cuarto ladrón consiguió colarse a la casa sin que los fantasmas lo notaran. Sin embargo, fue testigo de cada cosa hecha por los espíritus, ya que al intentar reunirse con sus compañeros vio como eran atacados por la nada. Eso provocó que prefiera esconderse a ser la siguiente victima de la casa. Sin saber de esos motivos, Uchiha lo sometió e inmovilizó (más de lo que estaba por sus miedos) hasta que la policía llegó a ayudarlos. Aquel incidente quedó como una simple anécdota con toques graciosos debido al sinfín de comentarios y tartamudeos del ladrón asegurando ser atacado por una fuerza invisible. Los oficiales se lo llevaron esposado para interrogarlo y obtener los nombres de los demás implicados en el intento de robo.

―Ese sujeto está loco ―comentó Sasuke una vez que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

―Yo le creo ―contradijo Uzumaki mirando a su pareja mientras volvían a la cama cuando ya fue revisada su casa y patio asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más oculto.

―No puede ser ―dijo Uchiha rodando los ojos con hastío.

―Sabes que sí puede ser ttebayo ―afirmó el rubio mirándolo con enojo―. Yo sé que tu familia está aquí con nosotros. Ellos seguramente te protegieron ―declaró con seguridad.

―Ellos no nos quieren aquí según tú ―le recordó mirándolo acusador―. A ti te pasaban todo tipo de cosas según confesaste. ¿O acaso estás contradiciéndote a ti mismo? ―preguntó con burla.

―Eso era antes ―respondió un poco sonrojado por el recordatorio―. A ti nunca te sucedió nada. Puede que no me quieran a mí, pero eres su familia y te aman. No tengo forma de probártelo, pero lo creo en verdad.

―Tú lo dijiste, no puedes probarlo ―dijo Sasuke recostándose en la cama junto a su rubio―. Olvida eso, pronto conseguiré una casa para que vivamos felices y tranquilos.

―¿Y si consigo probar que tu familia te ama? ―cuestionó el de ojos claros mirándolo decidido―. Si te demuestro que ellos te salvaron, nos quedamos ¿trato? ―apostó Naruto mirándolo con desafío.

―No puedo creer que quieras luchar por quedarte en una casa que sólo te ha hecho pasar malos ratos ―bufó Uchiha sin poder creerse semejante estupidez―. El trato va, pero en cuanto falles no quiero volver a oír que hables de esta casa.

Aquello había sido una apuesta entre ambos y el blondo no estaba dispuesto a perder. Él presentía que lo sucedido esa noche en la cual intentaron asaltarlos, ellos los ayudaron. Recordando las películas de horror de la cartelera de cine, tuvo una idea de cómo contactar con el más allá de forma sencilla. Se consiguió un ouija y tras un largo y exhaustivo periodo de molestar a su novio para usarla, finalmente lo convenció de tener una pequeña sesión durante la noche. Al llegar la medianoche, lo hicieron. En medio de la oscuridad con la ouija en el centro de la mesa, la pareja dio inicio a su sesión espiritista.

―Esto es absurdo ―dijo Sasuke con su brazo flexionado apoyando la cara en su mano.

―Cállate ―ordenó el rubio mirando con nerviosismo la mesa―. Quiero que salgamos de dudas respecto a esta casa. Quizás tu familia esté con nosotros. ¿Está aquí algún Uchiha? ―preguntó Naruto poniendo los dedos de ambos en la ouija.

De inmediato, la mayoría de los fantasmas comenzaron a pelear por ser el que hablara con ellos. Se empujaban mutuamente tratando de tocar la ouija logrando que se moviera de forma extraña. Al ver que no señalaba ninguna de las opciones de “sí” o “no”, la pareja se sorprendió y tuvo deseos de dejarlo por el momento. Parecía la escena de una película de terror en la que accidentalmente se invocaba a un demonio. Los Uchiha siguieron empujándose y peleando hasta decidir por sorteo, siendo Itachi quien consiguió salir victorioso como el que hablaría con la pareja en representación de toda la familia.

―¿Algún Uchiha está aquí? ―preguntó Naruto tomando valor. Ese fue el momento de Itachi para mover el puntero hacia el “Sí”―. ¿Hay más de uno? ―cuestionó obteniendo la misma respuesta que en la anterior.

―¿Itachi estás aquí? ―interrogó Sasuke con ansiedad―. Si estás presente más te vale responderme ―exigió con seriedad, dejando un poco de lado su escepticismo inicial.

―Mira, Teme dice que sí ―afirmó el rubio emocionado al ver el puntero señalando nuevamente el “sí”.

Itachi frunció un poco el ceño al oír como le hablaba su hermanito. “ _Vaya, tonto hermanito. Creí educarte para tenerme más respeto_ ”. Pensó el mayor mirando a Sasuke. Estaba tan cerca suyo y aun así no podía decirle las cosas que quisiera, las cuales eran tantas.

―¿Fuiste tú el que le metió el dedo en el culo a Naruto? ―demandó saber el azabache, logrando que Itachi pusiera un gesto cansino por la desconfianza de su hermano menor. De inmediato marcó un rotundo “no”―. Bueno te creo… ¿y cuándo estaba vivo le metiste algo? ―cuestionó con enojo de sólo pensar que fuera de verdad.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó escandalizado Uzumaki al oír lo que dijo su pareja―. Itachi-san siempre ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo.

―Sólo quería confirmar ―resolvió con simpleza.

Posterior a eso comenzaron a preguntar más cosas acerca de los fantasmas. Estuvieron hasta altas horas “conversando” debido a que todas las frases algo largas debían ser deletreadas por Itachi, costándole mayor cantidad de tiempo. Empero, era muy necesario cuando no todo podía ser resuelto en una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Tras muchas explicaciones, e intentos de Itachi de convencer a su hermanito que nadie tocó demás a Naruto, llegaron finalmente al acuerdo de vivir juntos allí sin molestarlo por la pareja que escogió. Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke prometieron honrar la memoria de ellos como hacía tanto el único superviviente de los Uchiha no hacía. Al menos eso debía sería hasta que un día…

―Dobe, ¿qué traes ahí? ―preguntó Uchiha mirando a su pareja con dos enormes vasijas bastante viejas, pero de aspecto muy bien cuidado.

―Bueno… pensé en que si los fantasmas de tu familia están aquí, podría traer a algunos de mi familia para que se hagan compañía ttebayo ―explicó mostrándole lo que cargaba. ´

Al verlo más de cerca Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba trayendo su novio. Eran urnas de cenizas. Por lo cual no fue difícil intuir que Naruto había traído a su casa los restos de sus propias familiares. Los padres del rubio estaban vivos, así que esos debían ser sus abuelos. Los fantasmas Uchiha se asomaron a ver las urnas esperando ver si era verdad que se podían traer más fantasmas. Hasta ese momento ellos nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de visitas o transferencias de más espíritus. Sin embargo, nada más ver los nombres que estaban grabados, el abuelo Madara soltó un fuerte grito.

―¡Hashirama! ―exclamó asustando a los demás Uchiha muertos―. Sé que estás allí, maldito bastardo. ¡Sal!

―¡¡Maddy!! ―gritó un hombre de cabello castaño apareciendo de la urna. Y los Uchiha no sabían que los impresionaba más, si el fantasma o como llamaba al antiguo patriarca de la familia―. Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti ―agregó dándole la espalda para sacudir la otra urna que acompañaba la suya―. Despierta, hermanito.

―Oh no ―exclamó Madara mirando con odio al Senju―. A esa rata albina no la quiero en mi casa. Sácalo ―ordenó el moreno jalando el brazo de Hashirama.

―Eso no era lo que le decías cuando tenían sus noches apasionadas ―dijo Tobirama apareciendo de la nada frente al otro.

―¡Tú no hables de esas cosas! ―gritó el azabache furioso con el de cabello albino.

Fugaku tenía la boca muy abierta al oír semejante cosa acerca de su padre. Para él, Madara siempre fue una figura paterna impotente, fuerte que representaba todo lo que un hombre hecho y derecho debía ser. Alguien muy conservador y protector de la perfecta imagen que se les exigía tener a quienes portaran el apellido Uchiha. Sin embargo, allí estaban. Unos cuantos años muertos y venía a descubrir que su padre era homosexual. Una parte de su mente negaba rotundamente que aquello fuera verdad, pero su padre en ningún momento negaba lo dicho por el otro. Sólo le exigía que se callara, mas no hacía mucho, por no decir ningún, esfuerzo en decir que aquello fuera mentira. Obito silbó de forma picara al oír lo que había hecho en vida su padre con Senju, a quien tanto “odiaba” según dijo todos sus años anteriores y posteriores a la muerte.

―¿Papá? ―preguntó Fugaku esperando alguna explicación de su parte.

―No es lo que parece, hijos ―respondió Madara volteando a mirarlos con seriedad―. Yo quise mucho a su madre, ella fue una gran persona en mi vida.

―¿La amaste más que a mí? ―interrogó Hashirama mirándolo serio mientras le sujetaba por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.

―¡Tú ni me hables! ―gritó con furia al castaño―. Me cambiaste por esa ofrecida de Mito ―reclamó soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

―Pero yo siempre te he amado y nunca he… ―declaró viendo como el otro se daba la vuelta alejándose de él atravesando las paredes―. ¡Vuelve! Aun no terminamos de hablar.

―¡No quiero nada contigo! ―exclamó con molestia huyendo deprisa.

El resto de la familia Uchiha los vio partir mientras asimilaban lo sucedido. Mikoto consolaba a su marido, quien seguía en un estado de negación sobre la orientación sexual de su padre. Obito decidió seguir a su padre y espiar qué harían a solas. Itachi bufó fastidiado por tantos problemas por los que pasaron por su supuesta “homofobia”. Ahora no creía que tuviera un nivel de hipocresía suficiente como para tratar mal a los homosexuales siendo uno también. Observó al otro Senju de cabellos blancos acercarse a su primo Shisui, poniéndolo en alerta sobre sus intenciones. Se colocó entre ellos y movió a su primo a una distancia prudencial del mayor.

―Tranquilo ―dijo Tobirama alzando una mano en señal de paz―. Sólo estaba saludando al niño ―explicó escuetamente.

Los ojos del mayor y los negros de Itachi se cruzaron de forma desafiante. Al albino le fastidiaba la mayoría de la familia Uchiha y tenia pocos con los que compartió momentos considerables “gratos”. Con una buena parte de ellos su trato era de peleas e insultos, gracias a Madara. Aquel “resentido”, como le decía internamente, se encargó de calumniarlo al punto de que personas que no lo conocían de nada, le tuvieran desagrado nada más por el nombre. Y eso, era suficiente motivo para tenerle el mismo rencor que Madara guardaba por él.

―Sé que todos estarán confundidos ―interrumpió Izuna el duelo de miradas interponiéndose entre ambos, pero hablando para todos los Uchiha―. Tobirama es mi novio ―confesó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como nadie se lo esperaba. Aunque esa reacción fue mucho menos impresionante que la que mostraron al enterarse de lo de Madara.

―¿Somos pareja? ―interrogó Tobirama alzando una ceja mientras sus brazos permanecían cruzados en gesto serio.

―Nunca terminamos, idiota ―contestó Izuna algo ofendido de que no lo secundara sin pensar―. ¿O acaso todo este tiempo estuviste engañándome como tu infiel hermano al mío?

―Ninguno de nosotros los ha engañado ―declaró enseguida Senju―. Es sólo que no nos hemos visto en décadas.

―Si no terminamos con el otro seguimos siendo pareja ―resolvió con sencillez el hermano de Madara.

Sin saber lo que sucedía con sus familiares, Naruto y Sasuke habían acordado usar la ouija durante la noche para preguntar si funcionó traer los restos de los familiares del rubio. Tenían especial interés en preguntar acerca de eso desde que empezaron a oír fuertes lamentos en distintas habitaciones de la casa. ¿Intentaban asustarlos de nuevo? ¿Lo hacían para fastidiarlos por traer a los Senju?  Restaron importancia al asunto confiados de obtener respuestas, ya que querían pedirles que guardaran un poco más de silencio, al menos durante la noche.

―Me pregunto de qué tanto se estarán lamentando ―comentó Naruto mirando al techo al no poder conciliar el sueño, para variar, otra noche.

―A mí me suenan como gemidos ―afirmó Sasuke pensativo―. ¿Ellos no estarán…?

―No seas tonto ttebayo ―dijo el rubio aguantando reírse en la cara de su novio―. Están muertos. Todo en ellos está muerto, incluyendo ya sabes.

―Supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que me resulta extraño el sonido que hacen. Además de que no deberíamos poder oírlos si no quieren ―agregó el moreno confundido por lo que sucedía.

Con esos últimos comentarios intercambiados entre la joven pareja dio por terminado el asunto. No teniendo otro remedio, se colocaron en los oídos unos tapones. Si con eso no conseguían dormir un poco, nada lo haría. Lo que ellos no sabían es que muy probablemente se arrepentirían de conocer el origen del fantasmagórico sonido…

―¡Hashirama!

―¡Madara!

 

 

OWARI


End file.
